Letters to Juliet Harmony Style
by Midnightsfyre
Summary: The Balcony scene in Letters to Juliet the Movie with Harry and Hermione replacing Charlie and Sophie. I suggest that you watch the movie or at least the balcony scene before you read this Fic! Read, Review and Enjoy!


**Disclaimer****- I do not own Harry Potter or Letters to Juliet although if I did I wouldn't mind having Tom Felton or Christopher Egan . . . **

**Summery****- Imagine if Harry and Hermione replaced Charlie and Sophie in Letters to Juliet. I swear if their (Harry and Hermione) relationship wasn't strictly platonic in cannon it would have been an Epic love story! I suggest you watch Letters to Juliet first or at least the balcony scene which is on youtube enjoy!**

Harry watched as Hermione ran from the wedding as the letter was read. He knew that something was wrong so he followed her.

"Hermione?" He called as he rounded the corner of the old stone chaetae "Hermione?" he called louder this time.

Harry looked over the grounds of the vineyard when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and there she was standing on a balcony above him just like Juliet did all those years ago.

Harry smiled at the irony before shouting up to her "Of course" he paused "A Balcony!"

"Well?" Hermione replied smiling sadly.

"What are you doing up there?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked down as she replied "I'm gonna go."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because this is really painful" She paused and looked down "I-I I should have realised sooner, But I didn't. Or I guess maybe I couldn't. But – Um- Ron and I aren't together anymore and I guess I came back hoping that-?

"Wait, Wait your not engaged?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione shook her head slowly "No." she replied. Hermione looked at Harry as tears started to pool in her eyes "But it's too late. Its clearly too late – and it really doesn't matter anymore because – Honestly – I love you. I can't believe I just said that!" Hermione laughed as Harry cracked a smile "But I do I love you. It doesn't – I mean it shouldn't matter to you because you're – You're here with Ginny-"

"Ginny?"

"And you should be back with her right now." Hermione finished

"Ginny? Ginny is my cousin" Hermione opened her mouth shocked "She's my cousin!"

"How is that Legal?" Asked a confused Hermione.

Harry looked shocked as her figured it out "No – ugh – Hermione – oh – No no no" He said as he ran towards the side of the building directly below the vines on the right side of the balcony. "Let me explain" Hermione moved so she was looking down at him "Hermione I'm so stupid – There's two Ginny's" Hermione looked confused "There's my cousin who's here and the one I've completely forgotten about. More importantly there is one Hermione! Now would you please come down?" Harry asked as he took of the Jacket of his suit.

"Wait Harry, Harry stop!" Hermione called as she watched harry begin to climb up the vines on the side of the Chaetae Wall "What are you doing?" She laughed, "Harry what are you doing?"

"Listen to me. Listen to me very, very carefully. I live in London a gorgeous, vibrant historical city that I happen to love living in. You live in New York, which is highly over rated. -"

"Pardon Me?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"Zahahyeha" He said shushing her annoyed comeback "But since the Atlantic Ocean is a bit wide to cross everyday Swimming, Boating or Flying. I suggest we flip for it."

Hermione smiled as she asked, "What are you saying?"

"And if those terms are unacceptable, Leaving London will be a pleasure. As long as you're waiting for me on the other side. Cause the truth is Hermione I am Madly, Deeply, Truly, Passionately in love with you!"

"You are?" She asked softly.

"I am" He replied smiling widely

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she asked "Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Yeah" He laughed as her tried to climb up to her. But in his haste he grabbed a thin vine and if ripped out of the wall causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ahhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry Yelled as he fell.

"Oh my God Harry!" Hermione yelled shocked "Harry!" She yelled before turning around and running down the stairs to get to him as the ran around the corner she yelled "Harry!"

"Ohh" He groaned the laughed "I can't believe I just did that" He said as Hermione ran to him and dropped down onto the lush green grass next to him.

"Hi" she laughed softly "Are you okay?"

"Please tell me no one saw that?" he asked from his position on the ground.

Hermione looked up and saw Lorenzo and Claire approaching " No. No one saw that." Harry raised his hand to her cheek and sighed "Good! That's Good" he chuckled.

Hermione looked into his eyes and asked, "Can you move?"

Harry chuckled and replied "Only my lips."

Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss him.

_What if we were made for each other?_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_I don't know what to think_

_Is this real or just a dream?_

_In my heart is where you'll be_

_I'll keep waiting till we meet_

_What if were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_I write our names down in the sand_

_Picturing all our plans_

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"_

_Is it made up in my mind?_

_Am I crazy just wasting time?_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

_What if we were made for each other?_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_Boy, you know you really make my heart stop_

_Stop, stop_

_Oh, what if this is real love?_

_What if this is real love?_

_Oh, boy, you make my heart stop_

_You make my heart stop_

_Yeah_

_Oh. Oh ... oh_

_Oh. Oh ... oh_

_Oh. Oh ... oh. Oh_

_Yeah_


End file.
